newbie_authorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wounds
Cameron fell onto a rock. Rogue clapped her palm to her forehead, he grunted not approving of her action. She snapped out of it and reached for him, her gaze flickering slightly. Her hands felt sticky, the warm, sticky feeling, blood. Rogue looked down and immediately regretted that. Near Cameron's chest, a hair-breath from his heart, was a wound from the sharp, now bloody rock on the surface. Blood. Blood gushing out of his chest. His face turning as white as a sheet. His eyes were panicked, as if he could die. "Dude, thought you couldn't die." "Doesn't mean I can't get permanently hurt!" She sighed, and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Blood-stained all ready. Great. Rogue half dragged, carried Cameron to a small cave, dropping him on the floor with a big oof. She looked down at her hands, and back at Cameron. "Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot." she mumbled, running off to get witch hazel and fire lilac. With the newly regained herbs, and dashed back. Rogue ripped off his shirt, ignoring his toros. He winked at her, even in pain, he still had his humor. She quickly poured some water on his chest, cleaning him and changing his wink to a sharp scowl, letting out a cry of pain. "Ow-- Stop that!" Rogue stuffed mint leaves in his mouth as a response. She chewed the witch hazel almost into water, and spit it on his chest, rubbing it deep into his flesh. A muffled cry from the mint leaves. Rogue splashed another bucket of water on him, ridding him of the witch hazel, sprinkling the fire lilac on his wound. Cameron spit out the leaves. "STOP!" Another batch of mint leaves. She flinched, then grabbed a bottle of rose oil and dumped it on his chest, rubbing it in. "I'M WASTING TWENTY DOLLARS ON YOU, YOU IDIOT!" She wrapped him up in cloth, letting out a sigh of relief. Cameron passed out from the pain. His soft snores soothing to her. Willing her to fall into the beautiful, yet deadly land of dreams. Sleep, it would say. Sleep. . . Rogue woke up, the moon was up. Midnight. She looked around, Cameron was still asleep. She looked outside. A creature. A creature of rotting flesh, eyes not blood-shot but ruby red, her lips cracked and chapped, her hair and clothes in screds. The creature saw Rogue and cocked a devil-eyed grin. The she saw Cameron. The creature leapt towards him, throwing a bloody knife towards his wounds. She lunged forward, determined to stop the blade. "I'M NOT WASTING TWENTY DOLLARS WOMAN." The creature winked and the blade changed direction, hitting her hard in the chest, impaling her. Literally. Rogue fell to the ground, her body like a dead fish. Twitch, twitch, twitch. The last thing in her gaze, the creature slinking off, cackling in the south. Then nothing. Cameron's P.O.V Gods, my chest hurts. Like Hades. Cameron sat up, wincing from the pain still within. Then he saw her. In a thick pool of blood. His eyes flew into a panic, "Rogue, Rogue, Rogue!" he cried. He flung himself to her side, resulting in being covered with a thick layer of blood. She wasn't moving. He checked her pulse. Nothing. Cameron's gaze flashed to the knife. The cover. That dreaded little monster. He picked up the blade and stuffed it in his pocket, bare chested and panting hard. Cameron looked at Rogue, lifeless and helpless. He turned away. Is this what death can do to a person? he thought. Take away her fiery attitude and spirit? The roses in her cheeks and lips? The life in her body? Cameron grimaced, and brushed a stray strand of hair from her hair. So young. ''A idea flickered in his head. He could do it. Cameron could save her. And Rogue might never know. Seeing Rogue's lifeless body triggered something in him, an unmistakable, undying, passion and devotion to the mortal girl. Everything she had enhanced him greatly, trapping him into an unhealthy cycle of him loving her, hating her because she didn't love him, than loving her again. Maybe he wanted this pain, this thing he called love. So he did the only thing that made sense in his mind. He ''kissed her. Category:Hunted